


Sideswipe's Snack

by AgentOHare



Series: G1 Vore [11]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: ? - Freeform, Endoscopy, Gen, I believe that's what its called, Micro, Shrinking, Vore, ratchet is nOT pleased, yeah this is just sides doing stupid shit and having to go to the medbay for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: Dumb teenage bots + damaged shrink ray = ????





	Sideswipe's Snack

“ _ Sunnyyyyyy _ , can’t it wait? I’m  _ starving _ here!”

 

Said Lamborghini continued fiddling with the odd device in his hand, a scowl gracing his handsome face.

 

“ _ No _ , you rusted engine block. The shrink ray’s on the fritz and if we can’t fix it then we won’t be able to shrink Prowl’s desk tonight!”

 

“Really?” Sideswipe reclined against the doorframe. “I’m surprised that thing’s still standing, what with how much Ol’ Doorwings flips it…”

 

Sunstreaker ignored that comment, placing the electrified prongs he had been using into his subspace and drawing a simple screwdriver out in their stead. He paid no attention to Sideswipe, focusing on turning a tiny screw into place. Sideswipe slumped against the wall. He was utterly bored.

 

“Sunny…”

 

“Shut up, I’m working.”

 

“Sunnyyyyy…” Sideswipe continued to whine, but Sunstreaker no longer responded. 

 

The red Lambo frowned. Now there was nothing distracting him from his empty tank. He was so  _ hungry _ , and rubs weren’t helping at all. In fact, they just made his tank feel worse. As his mechanical stomach continued to churn and growl, he looked at the so-called shrink ray in annoyance. 

 

“I’m really hungry Sunny, just leave that thing alone so we can go eat.”

 

“The repairs aren’t done you ignorant buffoon! Be patient.”

 

But Sideswipe was not patient. He was, however, a jokester, and an impulsive one at that.

 

“ _ Yoink! _ ”

 

Sunstreaker had the device wrenched from his hand. Its new owner was cackling like a hyena, earning a glare from him.

 

“Give it back, Sideswipe.”

 

“Come and get it, Sunshine!”

 

The yellow twin growled at the nickname and lunged for his brother. Sideswipe continued laughing as he started a game of keep away that lasted for a good few minutes. Sunstreaker eventually got fed up and tackled Sideswipe to the ground, wrestling him for the device. He managed to seize it, and the twins played tug of war with it.

 

“Let go you idiot! You’re gonna break it!”

 

“Make me!”

 

The twins continued pulling and arguing, heedless to the device itself. As such, it strained with a cracking noise, until one of the twins accidentally pushed on something. Whether it was a button or a circuit was a mystery, but it did cause the mechanism to activate, spitting a beam at Sunstreaker with a blinding flash.

 

When the dust settled, the remote was shattered on the floor, Sideswipe was confused, and Sunstreaker was one foot tall.

 

It took a second for Sideswipe to notice. But when he did, he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

 

“You’re so  _ tiny _ !”

 

“Stop laughing and help me, you buffoon!” Sunstreaker yelled, or rather squeaked at his size. This only made Sideswipe laugh harder, to his brother’s chagrin.

 

“STOP it!”

 

The situation was funny enough, but seeing Sunstreaker pouting at him like an angry sparkling….

 

Oh Primus, he couldn’t take it. Sideswipe laughed even harder than before.

 

“I-I can’t, my  _ sides-! _ ” The red lambo wheezed while his tiny brother cursed and tried to lift the device.

 

“Help me out, dammit!”

 

“No way dude! This is what you get for making me go hungry!”

 

_ * _ _ rr _ _ rrR _ _ RR _ _ RRr _ _ rr _ _ r _ _ r… _ _! _ _ * _

 

Speak of the devil _._

 

As Sideswipe’s tank growled, his mouth twitched up in a terrible grin. He had an idea. An  _ awful  _ idea.

 

Sideswipe ran his glossa across his lips, staring down at Sunstreaker hungrily. The yellow twin jumped at the sudden loud growl that came from the giant’s vibrating midsection.

 

The Lamborghini pressed Sunstreaker against his belly, so he could hear the ravenous gurgling of his brother’s fuel tank.

 

“Hear that squirt? I’m  **_hungry._ ** ” 

 

“Frag  _ off _ , Sideswipe!”

 

Sunstreaker desperately tried to struggle free, but Sideswipe’s hold was firm. It was hopeless. The tiny sportscar was jerked upward as Sideswipe held him to his face, glossa extended. He cringed as Sideswipe gave them a long lick down his body.

 

“OH DEAR  _ PRIMUS _ THAT’S DISGUSTING!”

 

Sideswipe feigned an offended look.

 

“ _ Whaaat, _ I can’t sample the food? Oh well. Guess it’s time to eat then.”

 

Sunstreaker’s world was turned upside down as his captor dangled them above his head. Sideswipe opened his mouth wide, and Sunstreaker could see all the way down his dark throat. 

 

“Sideswipe you better not- FRAG!”

 

Sunstreaker was released from his brother’s grip and tumbled into the open maw. He landed on the damp glossa, cringing as his perfect finish came in contact with sticky saliva. The tiny bot scrambled to his knees and tried his hardest to force his way out. His futile efforts only earned an earth-shaking laugh from his brother.

 

“Eeew Sunny, you taste like wax!”

 

“SIDESWIPE IF YOU SWALLOW ME I SWEAR I’LL GIVE YOU THE WORST STOMACHACHE OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!”

 

Sideswipe was always the defiant type, so he silenced his brother’s ranting with a gulp. It wasn't enough to send Sunstreaker down, but it did jerk him dangerously close to the point of no return.

 

Sunstreaker screamed again, so Sideswipe gulped again. Only this time, the throat took the yellow twin into its slimy embrace, pulling him down until he was dropped into the gurgling fuel tank.

 

_ Whoops _ .

 

Sunstreaker blinked dazedly. It took a moment, but when he finally registered where he was...

 

“SIDESWIIIIPE!”

 

The yellow twin’s indignant roar was barely audible to Sideswipe. Nevertheless, it earned a chuckle, then laughter that sent tremors through his tank. Sunstreaker fell flat on his aft, surrounded by deafening laughter. Sideswipe couldn’t believe it. He ate his brother! Granted, it wasn’t his original intent, but there was no reason why he couldn’t take this golden opportunity to mess with his twin.

 

He made a point of rubbing his belly, pushing Sunstreaker over with the movement. 

 

“Welcome to my tank, Sunshine. Mmm, you hit the spot!”

 

Freakout in Three. 

 

Two. 

 

One…

 

“GET ME  _ OUT _ OF HERE!”

 

“Mmm… What if I don't  _ wanna? _ ”

 

The tiny Lambo began pounding on the walls.

 

“LET ME OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL  _ CLAW _ MY WAY OUT!”

 

“What're you trying to do in there?” Sideswipe taunted. “It kinda  _ tickles. _ ”

 

Sideswipe couldn't help it. He laughed again, and to Sunstreaker it may as well have been a magnitude 8 earthquake. He tumbled uncontrollably, the undulating walls tossing him every which way.

 

Sunstreaker screamed in rage.

 

The tank began to rumble, knocking Sunstreaker down once more. The tank clenched and valve above his head irised open, letting the foul fumes escape.

 

This could only mean one thing.

 

_ * _ _ r _ _ u _ _ u _ _ u _ _ UuU _ _ UU _ _ U _ _ U _ _ RR _ _ r _ _ rRr _ _ pp! _ _ * _

 

If Sideswipe’s laughing was a magnitude 8 earthquake, then his belching was an easy 10. Sunstreaker was thrown into a wall with a squelch. And of course, the red twin started laughing again.

 

“Sorry Sunny, looks like all that hot air in you gave me gas!”

 

“Let. Me. Out.” Sunstreaker growled.

 

Another tremor, from another laugh.

 

“No. I. Won’t.” Sideswipe aped with a chuckle.

 

Sunstreaker fumed. He was thoroughly humiliated at this point. The angry little sports car had only one thing on his mind, and that was getting Sideswipe back. But how?

 

He grinned evilly as he remembered the pair of electric prongs in his subspace. Time to fuck up his brother’s day.

 

“Aww, did I upset you Sunshine? I- _ ow! _ ”

 

All of a sudden, a piercing pain erupted in Sideswipe’s fuel tank.

 

“Ugh… what was that?”

 

Sunstreaker responded by touching the prongs to the tank wall once more.

 

Sideswipe moaned, pressing his arms against his belly as a new prick of pain sparked within.

 

“Ow… Sunny, what’re you  _ doing  _ in there?”

 

“ _ Escaping _ , numb nodes!” He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Another brilliant spark of pain. The red twin groaned. His tank was really starting to ache.

 

“Sun- _ nyyyyy _ , stop it! That really hurts!”

 

“Not until you let me out, exhaust breath!”

 

“Ugh… _ Fiiiiine. _ ”

 

Sideswipe had no choice but to comply. He really didn’t want Sunstreaker to do… whatever _ that  _ was again. But how?

 

Experimentally, Sideswipe began to cough. Nothing. 

 

He slid a finger into his intake and gagged. He doubled over and retched, but it was fruitless.

 

“If you’d like to stop throwing me around and actually get me out of here, then that would be really nice.”

 

“That’s what I’m  _ trying _ to do Sunny!”

 

He doubled over further, clutching and squeezing his stomach in an attempt to push the tiny bot out, all the while retching desperately. It was all for naught.

 

Sideswipe’s spark began to pound, which naturally alarmed Sunstreaker, in addition to deafening him at the moment.

 

“Sideswipe, just let me out already!”

 

“I… I don’t think I  _ can! _ ” The red Lambo stuttered in horror.

 

Beat.

 

“WHAT DO YOU  _ MEAN  _ YOU CAN’T!?”

 

“I  _ mean _ that I ca-  _ ow! _ ”

 

“Your solvent is gonna frag up my finish!”

 

“ _ Forget _ your finish! If I don’t find a way to get you out soon then you’re gonna be digested!” Sideswipe’s faceplates were tensed with horror. “Oh man Sunny I am  _ so _ sorry!”

 

“You WILL be!” the tiny bot shrieked, zapping the tank harder than he had been before.

 

Sideswipe yelped, now in _ real _ pain. He was no longer being static-shocked from the inside, but attacked with a small taser in the sensitive protoform.

 

Suffice to say, it hurt like hell.

 

And when something hurts like hell, you call a doctor. And (un)luckily for Sideswipe, the best doctor on Cybertron just happened to round the corner and see him in all his achy glory.

 

“Sideswipe?”

 

“Oh, uh, hi there Ratchet!”

 

Sideswipe was quite a sight to behold, hunched with both arms wrapped around his belly.

 

The medic cut to the chase. “You look like you’re in pain. Does your fuel tank hurt?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I just need some medicine, I think, so if you’d kindly give me some I’ll be out before you know it.”

 

The niceties in Sideswipe’s speech set off alarm bells in Ratchet’s processor. He looked the Lambo straight in the optic.

 

“You’re hiding something.”

 

Frag it all. Sideswipe tried his best to look calm, while secretly planning an escape.

 

“I’m not hiding anything Ratch.”

 

“Ratch”? Not “Hatchet”? Now  _ that _ was strange.

 

“Medbay. Now.”

 

“But  _ Ratch- _ ”

 

Ratchet’s hand moving to the tool compartment holding the dreaded wrench was all it took to shut Sideswipe up. And thus the hapless sports car was shunted off to the medbay.

 

Sideswipe made all kinds of excuses, from bad fuel to getting punched in the stomach, but none of them checked out with Ratchet’s scanner, which showed a foreign object in the fuel tank.

 

To make things worse, Sideswipe knew that he didn’t have much time before digestion kicked in. If he stayed and stalled until Ratchet released him, then it may be too late for his brother. Thus, with a heavy spark, he carried out the only option he had: to tell the truth. He explained from beginning to end, from the twins’ original find to the current situation.

 

“...So as a joke I… Swallowed. Him?”

 

There was a long, awkward silence. Ratchet wore the face Sideswipe knew all too well: the ‘are you fragging kidding me’ look.

 

“Kid, you’re telling me that you found a shrink ray, shrunk your own brother, and ate him for a laugh. This has to be the worst lie you’ve ever told.”

 

Sideswipe looked sheepish.

 

“I get the feeling that you don’t believe me. You wanna, um, listen? Will that convince you?”

 

Ratchet rolled his optics. “ _ Sure _ , I’ll play along.”

 

Sideswipe did not appreciate the lead medic’s attitude. His twin brother’s life was at stake, dammit!

 

Ratchet made his way to one of the cabinets and rummaged inside. The stethoscope came out and ice cold metal was pressed against Sideswipe’s abdomen, earning a shiver. Sideswipe always hated that thing.

 

Plugging in his audio receptors, Ratchet began listening to the sounds coming from deep within the depths of the frontliner’s belly. The first thing he heard was the chugging of the mechanisms comprising the fuel tank’s walls, the Cybertronian equivalent of smooth muscle contractions. Ratchet listened closer, and he began to hear the distinct sounds of digestion. Gurgling, the occasional squelch… and angry, muffled ranting.

 

Ratchet quirked an eyebrow. “As far as your pranks go, this has to be one of your weirder ones.”

 

He thought it was just a prank?

 

“This isn’t a prank!” Sideswipe sputtered. “Look, don’t you have that tube thingy you used on Bee?” 

 

Ratchet glared, in no mood for Sideswipe’s games.

 

“The endoscope is not for simple fun, Sideswipe! It’s often an uncomfortable procedure for the recipient.”

 

Sideswipe became frantic. “Please mech, I don’t want him to be digested! I’ll do it, I don’t care! Just help me out!”

 

Something about Sideswipe’s behavior told Ratchet that the young bot was being honest… well, more than usual.

 

“Fine.” He relented, but only because he knew the endoscopy was uncomfortable. Nevertheless, it would do no harm to Sideswipe, and the experience would hopefully teach the young Autobot a lesson about joking around with medical matters and wasting Ratchet’s valuable time, which could be used to prepare the medbay for bots with serious injuries.

 

\-----

 

Ratchet was right when he said the endoscopic procedure was uncomfortable. Anybody who has had a feeding tube or an endoscopy of any kind could tell you that having a tube knocking around in your throat and stomach is not a very pleasant feeling. The tube itched badly inside Sideswipe’s throat and made him gag. Nevertheless, it reached its destination.

 

And whoop dee doo. One angry Sunny, glowering at the camera with as much hatred as Megatron himself.

 

Ratchet needed a moment. 

 

The CMO walked out of the medbay, rounded a corner, and entered a supply closet and closed the door. For about two minutes, faint, muffled screaming could be heard from the hallway.

 

Sideswipe stared at the door, feeling incredibly awkward.

 

Soon enough, Ratchet came back with a ragged look and his trademark stern glare.

 

“Just when I think that for once your medical needs  _ aren’t _ tied to your stupidity, I find out that you decided to shrink and EAT your brother!”

 

_ There it is _ , Sideswipe thought to himself. Ratchet’s trademark freakout. He made a mental note to watch out for flying wrenches.

 

“ _ Yeah _ , we kinda already established that. Look, just help me get him out and then we’ll be on our merry way and never bother you again.”  _ At least for today,  _ he added mentally. “Deal?”

 

Ratchet pinched his brow. “Deal.”

 

So the procedure commenced. The tube now had a knob affixed to the end for Sunstreaker to cling on to. Sideswipe obediently opened his mouth, accepting the modified tube. Squeezing his optics shut, he gulped as hard as he could. As soon as the knob passed the base of his glossa, however, Sideswipe started to gag furiously. He gripped his throat, trying to force the knob down, but Ratchet pried his hands off.

 

“It’s just a reflex, Sideswipe.” Ratchet reassured. “We need to get this tube a bit deeper.”

 

The red sportscar was  _ not _ looking forward to that.

 

Ratchet sent the command to extend the tube, sending it further down. Meanwhile, he kept a hand on Sideswipe’s abdomen, feeling for anything wrong. So far, it was just the idle rumbling, occasionally interrupted by an impatient kick from Sunstreaker.

 

“Ghh _ kkk-! _ ”

 

The tube was becoming really uncomfortable. The knob hit all of the spots that Sideswipe didn’t want it to. Nausea stirred in his guts and he coughed, an autonomic attempt to remove the obstruction from his intake.  

 

“I know, kid. Just a little more.”

 

All of a sudden, Ratchet felt something… strange. The normal rhythm of the churning tank became uneasy, then shaky. The mechanisms seized, then returned to a smooth motion… In the opposite direction. It was pushing up instead of down.

 

Ratchet acted quickly, putting his hand on Sideswipe’s back and bending him over the examination table. As soon as he did, the Lambo’s fuel tank shuddered, then squeezed hard, forcing its contents up into the intake. Its owner’s mouth overflowed with drool.

 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ swallow, Sideswipe-”

 

The medic had scarcely finished his sentence when what little contents of his patient’s tank spewed onto the cold steel. Translucent digestive solvent pooled over the table, and a tiny Lamborghini lay sprawled in the liquid. The solvent didn’t quite injure him, but his paint was a different story. There were huge, gunmetal-grey patches where the nanites had eaten away at the paint. If Sunstreaker had stayed inside the tank any longer, then the solvent surely would’ve eaten through his plating and spilled onto bare circuitry. 

 

Ratchet just stared, not quite believing what he was seeing. Behind him, Sideswipe pulled the tube out of his mouth, glad to be rid of the infernal thing.

 

“Sunny! You’re all right!”

 

The tiny car’s optics opened, greeted by the harsh white light. He eased himself up, staring at the two giants observing him. His gaze drifted to his hands.

 

“Uh… Sunstreaker?” Sideswipe didn’t like the way his brother was shaking.

 

Freakout Number Two in Three.

 

Two. 

 

One.

 

A tiny, skyward scream.

 

  
“MY PAINT IS  _ RUINED! _ ”


End file.
